


Mani sull’anima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvaggio [2]
Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte chi ti completa sembra appartenere completamente ad un altro mondo.Scritta sentendo: Aviators - Ghosts of our Fathers (Dark Alternative); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AO0_imW9H4."Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 12 - SoulMark!AU n. 1 (Alla nascita si ha un marchio nero dove l’anima gemella ti toccherà la prima volta, con la forma del tocco: una volta avvenuto questo si colora)
Relationships: Kocoum/Thomas (Disney: Pocahontas)
Series: Selvaggio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658128
Kudos: 10





	Mani sull’anima

Mani sull’anima

Thomas indietreggiò, strisciando per terra. Guardò il punto in cui gli era caduto il fucile, deglutì a vuoto e sgranò gli occhi, osservando il guerriero davanti a lui.

Kocoum s’inginocchiò e gli puntò la lama del suo pugnale alla gola.

“Tu sei giovane, ma sei uno di loro… di quei maledetti ‘bianchi’” sibilò.

Thomas assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ti prego, selvaggio, non mangiarmi” gemette.

Kocoum assottigliò gli occhi e sussurrò: “Io non mangio umani”.

Thomas fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, il viso deformato dal terrore.

“Io non voglio rubare il vostro oro. Volevo solo scoprire il vostro mondo e vivere un’avventura…” farfugliò.

< Oro? > si domandò Kocoum. Posò una mano sulla spalla di Thomas.

Il giovane inglese si era impigliato con la maglia in una radice del grande albero alle sue spalle, la stoffa si era lacerata lasciando la sua pelle nuda.

Le dita dell’indiano aderirono al segno nero di una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, combaciando perfettamente.

“I grandi spiriti hanno scelto” sussurrò Kocoum, balzando all’indietro. La mano con cui teneva l’arma tremava ed il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, alcune gocce di sudore gli scivolarono lungo il petto massiccio. All’altezza dei pettorali aveva due impronte rosse di orso.

Thomas tentò di guardarsi la spalla, se la toccò avvertendola bollente e si mise a carponi. Gattonò fino alla pozza d’acqua.

< Devo mettermi in salvo adesso che è distratto > si disse. Raggiunse la polla e vide il proprio riflesso, s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi.

“Il segno sulla mia spalla… è diventato blu...” esalò. Si voltò di colpo, notando che Kocoum aveva lasciato cadere il pugnale. “Voi avete i soulmate come noi?” biascicò.

< Sì, è ovvio. In fondo ci somigliano molto, ma mi hanno spiegato che loro sono come gli animali. Non sono persone vere. I selvaggi non hanno l’anima.

Allora come fa ad essere riconosciuto dal mio corpo come l’altra metà del mio spirito? > si domandò.

“Come puoi essere colui che il Grande spirito ha deciso di mettermi accanto lungo il mio cammino? Tu sei un lupo vorace, una creatura delle tenebre.

Che sia un inganno?” chiese Kocoum.

Thomas guardò il proprio fucile, ma lo superò. Raggiunse Kocoum e gli posò la mano sul fianco, lì dove aveva un segno nero a forma di mano. Le sue dita combaciarono perfettamente e il segno si tinse di un rosso acceso.

< Ecco perché sentivo che dovevo fare questo viaggio. Ecco perché il Capitano è riuscito ad impedirmi di annegare.

Era scritto che incontrassi ‘lui’, oggi, in questo luogo > rifletté. < Non riesco a credere sia un qualche sortilegio magico di questa gente per ingannarmi.

Non posso diffidare di un segno che mi accompagna sin dalla nascita >.

“Vieni con me” esalò.

Kocoum rispose: “Non posso. Devo proteggere il mio villaggio”.

Le fronde dell’immenso salice piangente che li troneggiavano ondeggiavano, frusciando. I due erano illuminati dalla luce della luna.

Thomas mormorò: “Allora fammi venire con te. Conducimi dove vivi”.

< La mia gente non ha mai avuto niente da offrirmi. Per loro sono e sarò sempre un ragazzino codardo, un imbranato che non può dissetare la loro sete di oro e potere > pensò.

Kocoum annuì.

“Sì, lo farò. Se è questo che gli spiriti della foresta hanno deciso come mia sorte, condividerò con te il resto della mia vita” rispose.


End file.
